


Revolutionary Fire

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: AUs, Angst, Canon dead person, Character Death but not really?, Character can come back to life, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, last prompt is NSFW, no comfort, will be warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: SaboAce Week 2018! I will have the SFW days on here and the last prompt will be the NSFW, so you don't have to read that one you don't want too! Enjoy!





	1. Day One (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> I have two Day One: Hugs/Cuddles prompts!!
> 
> This one is the fluff!

If there was one thing that Sabo knew, it was that Ace  _loved_  to cuddle. Arms grasping with a firm grip, never letting him escape from such comfort and warmth. Sabo could never say no to a cuddle session with one of the most loving people in the world. He was damn lucky to snag him from that one time at the carnival, seeing that perfect pitch at the dunk tank. Sabo giggled at the remembrance and causes a stir from the one spooning behind him.

"What's m'unny?" The groggy tone shows that Ace had been sleeping deeply, roused from it easily meant he was about to get up anyways.

"Nothing, just how you are like a cat." Sabo comments with a small smirk as he hears a snort and face nudging to the back of his neck.

"Want me to purr?" The tone lingers deep from sleep and starts to let out a gravelling tone—more of a husky growl.

Sabo laughs while gripping to arms and pulls one to get a hand, feathering kisses to it. "Good enough," he mentions and liking how legs line along his and tangling up more.

"M'bo… rub my tummy…" The words bring a sputter of laughter from Sabo at what he is told, feeling Ace shaking behind him with laughter muffled to his back. Some shifting has Sabo turn to pull on his lover and getting a hand to a side and rubbing along there.

"Good enough?"

"I guess," a huff lingers with a small playful scowl on the freckled face and Sabo chuckles before feathering kisses to a forehead. "Happy birthday, 'Bo." The words startle Sabo before he smiles while nuzzling his nose against his lover's.

"Thanks, baby."

Yeah, Sabo would never deny a cuddle from Ace,  _especially_  on his birthday.


	2. Day One (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Hugs/Cuddles
> 
> Angst! Enjoy!

Sitting on the hill, Sabo brings a cup to his lips to drink from and sips slowly. He was in no rush as he lingers to wait and let it settle properly before he can do what is needed next. Plus, he was waiting for someone to join him before he could continue with drinking the best quality liquor he acquired.

A crate set up in front of him with gloves to the side, the bare hands shift to provide more of the cheaper sake to enjoy. Eyes close as he continues to sip more and take in the breeze whipping through his hair. A small crackling enters his ear and brings a smile to his lips as he opens eyes to view across him as dark eyes gaze back with a burning lingering like embers.

"You're late," Sabo comments and gets a scoff before a crackle of laughter.

"Don't know what you are talking about, you are early, stupid." The man complains, and Sabo can only snort before reaching to bring out the expensive liquor and takes the last swig from his cup.

"From Raftel," Sabo mentions while pouring to each of their cups before settling the bottle to the side. "They have quite a number of bottles lingering since it is hard to reach, you know."

"I know, my brothers talk of it." The mentioning brings another crackle of laughter and eyes are bright. "I can't wait to hear those stories when we have more time to talk."

"I will have time soon, Ace." The comment lingers and brings a look on the freckled face and flames flicker in the dark hair.

"Don't rush it, 'Bo. You know I'm not going anywhere," a smile shows even with the words spoken and there is another crackling, prompting Sabo to shift and toss more twigs at his brother. "Thanks…"

"Any way to keep you longer for now…" Sabo states while taking a sip of the high-priced liquor.

"So, how hard was it to steal?" They both chuckle as Ace knew it was and brings Sabo to sip more.

"Not too bad, definitely need to hire new people, though." The words have a crackling linger with laughter and Sabo gazes to glowing eyes. When Ace slightly turns his head, a frown shows deeply before eyes flicker back. "It's getting shorter…"

"I'm… You know the fire doesn't belong to me anymore." Lips purse and Ace brings brows to furrow.

"No, it belongs to me." Sabo clarifies as they both know, and he is sure to set his cup down while viewing to the other. "It's fine. Soon it won't matter anyway…" He waves off next and gets a frown from Ace.

"I'm the only one allowed to do suicidal actions, not you…" Ace tries to lighten up the atmosphere, but even his voice wavers at the thought of what could come. "Don't do anything stupid, okay? Luffy already keeps me on edge, you know?"

A small laugh lingers from them both in agreement of what Luffy has been up to all over the seas. A silence settles, the sound of fire burning and more alcohol sloshing into a cup sounds. Sabo brings the cup back up as he notices the fire beginning to fade a little at a time.

"Sabo…  _please_ …" The small plead is met with said man looking on to the appearance of holes showing in Ace's form.  _"I love you too much to see you suffer."_

"I won't… By the Maiden, I won't let you suffer anymore as well." The claim brings dark burning eyes to glisten as he can't really cry, but Sabo knows. It speaks volumes to him, knowing that Ace just wants to grasp onto him, never let go and embrace him like he wanted when he first thought when crossing over. "You better be waiting with open arms," the words whisper and Ace cringes while trembling as he is crying, but no tears can show.

_"Please don't… Don't…"_  The crackling is becoming overwhelming, but a burst of honesty finally lingers within those dark depths that burn brighter.  _"Don't let me wait too long…"_

"I won't…" Sabo responds before fires swirls and the image disappears as he is left to stare to the weathered stone. "I love you, too, Ace…" The words leave him as he shifts to stand with gloves in hand. Standing, he takes in the last bit of the liquor and sets the cup down. "I won't take too long…" He whispers next before fire twirls his hat up for him to place it on his head once more and turning to view upon worried eyes. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, sir. The army is ready for the last confrontation at their main base of operations." The reply is brought with Sabo walking on down the hill and is joined by the other swiftly.

"Good, let's end this, Koala."


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Love At First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a prequel to Day One Fluff!
> 
> Enjoy~!

 The carnival always brought a mixture of feelings within Sabo, not sure to like it or hate it. Of course he liked it for the fun and games with his friends, Koala dragging him along when it opens. Though, he hates it because his parents used to leave him here as a ‘have fun day’ but really just to rid of him for days on end; causing him to avoid it for the longest time. 

Walking around, he tries to find something while Koala flirted her butt off with the fortune teller. Sabo wasn’t sure why she hadn’t asked for the woman’s number yet, but he only shrugged it off. Who was he to comment when his love life is a wreck? Basically meaning he didn’t have one. 

The loud splashing has him looking over to the dunk tank, the man who had hit the target cheering. Girls are watching with giggles and pushing to one another as he is handed the last ball to get a bigger prize. Once the man in the tank is back on the board with a disgruntled expression, the guy to pitch turns with a stance. It’s apparent he plays—or did play—sports and tilts his head more as Sabo can see a small glimpse of freckles sprawled to cheeks. Dark hair shifts as he turns back to pitch the ball, easily hitting the target again, and cheering happily as he points to a prize. It was apparent he had his eye on it and grips to the medium size stuffed animal, showing to be a cat. 

The girls waiting flutter to him with words seeming to compliment and the guy shifts with a nervous wave of hand. The shoulders tense while he moves to walk away, but the girls persist. Dark eyes find Sabo as he gazes in curiosity and soon a spark lingers on the guy. 

“Hey! I have been waiting for you!” Sabo is clearly confused but can see the pleading face and gives a smile. 

“Show off,” Sabo states like they have known each other for a long while and the guy excuses from the girls to him. 

“As always!” A laugh lingers into the air as they start to walk off with Sabo glancing to notice the girls complaining and going the other way. 

“They went opposite way.” Sabo comments, receiving a breath of relief and lets shoulders sag. 

“Thank the Maiden… they have been following me for like four stalls.” Breaths fill him like his space wasn’t invaded any longer before beaming a grin over, Sabo feeling his heart flutter at the sight. “I’m Ace, by the way.” 

“Sabo,” they shake hands before letting go and Ace moves the stuff cat between them with a pause. 

“Um, hey… wanna hang out sometime?” Ace gives a confident smile and Sabo snorts lightly before rolling a shrug. 

“Yeah, sounds cool.” The answer rolls out easily from many years of practice of keeping himself leveled. 

“Good, here.” Ace hands the stuffed animal over and Sabo blinks while taking the plush in his arms. 

“What? Why are you giving it to me?” Confusion swarms Sabo—not used to spontaneous actions from attractive guys—before he sees a cheeky grin show on Ace. 

“So you don’t forget to text me after I give you my number.”


	4. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Then/Now

So many differences are part of Ace, from the way he filled in more with muscles and face showed a little sharper than as kids. Hair is still long, but not as shaggy as back in the forest. The once boy who  _needed_  a shirt now bares his chest proudly for the marking on his back that he became a part of a crew, unlike when they said to be captains. So many things blared, a once scowling and annoyed boy is now a grinning and laughing man with nothing but joy gleaming from him. That was all until he faced him to stop with surprise written on his face, confusion flaring along with crewmates asking what is wrong.

That surprise also carries a fear hidden beneath those dark depths.

"Chief, we need to get going!" A recruit shows up to Sabo's side as he gazes to the guy who approached.

"In a minute, Paullie." The statement brings a frown, seeming to want to comment something to do with Koala getting mad, but Sabo didn't care.

He had been waiting a year to see the second commander of the Whitebeard pirates, when he gained his memories after seeing Ace sustaining a major injury at Marineford. The injury is apparent with the scarring standing out over the expansive chest, but it seems to not have prevented him from showing the mark on his back still—hearing the hit did not go through as the first commander was able to push back Akainu in time.

Heels scrap the dirt ground of the market street with eyes focused to one man, Ace shifting to hand over a basket without tearing eyes away. His crewmates are confused as Ace moves swiftly in his direction and they make no scene approaching. Once standing face to face, Sabo realizes he is taller and the heels add to that more. They stare to one another before Ace tilts his head while shifting a hand to place on a shoulder but hovers and keeps staring.

"I swear if I am hallucinating again…" Ace scowls in irritation, bringing a pang in Sabo that something like this has happened. As the hand touches firmly to his shoulder, Ace is shocked while seeming to fully grip to Sabo's jacket and the other hand joining. "What…?"

"I… I had amnesia…" Sabo finds his voice as dark eyes are staring to him with mixed emotions flaring, seeming to be stunned and finding himself. "I would have come to you sooner, but I remembered when they speculated that you died… I just heard a few months after that you lived, but you guys were in hiding and I didn't want to add to your wounds by stressing you with appearing." Sabo blabbers lightly as he feels elation at the sight of Ace seeming to fill with more joy by the second as he had talked.

"You should have come sooner… I… I needed you," and that broke Sabo down more at seeing a slight plead lingering before it is replaced with a smooth scowl to hide emotions—seeing that he had grown better at it. "What the fuck? How did you get taller than me?" The questions bring a laugh from Sabo as he finally moves hands to grip a shoulder and the other cupping to the crook of the stern neck. Ace's breath hitches at the contact but tries to conceal his emotions that only linger in his eyes for Sabo to see.

"That's because I worked on agility, not just muscle mass, stupid." A grin lingers from Sabo at the playful banter already leaving them like they never parted.

"Don't you ever fucking break your promise again," the words catch Sabo off guard, but knows Ace wanted to let that out before yanking him into a hug that is crushing.

"Damn, Ace, did gramps show you how to only be aggressive when affectionate?" It's a playful tone in his voice that brings trembles of laughter from Ace.

"Oh, I can help bring everything gramps did after you left!"

"Rather not," Sabo quickly states as they pull apart and a mischievous glint lingers in dark eyes.

"Oh no, I promise to give you everything we had to endure without your lame ass." Ace grins wider and brings laughter from both of them, arms moving so hands can grip to each other's shoulder. "Challenge you to a drinking contest!"

"Pass, firepit!"


End file.
